Call Me
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: Kaito and Haruhi grew up together and had an arrange marriage but Kaito and his family unexpectedly pass away. Haruhi has fallen into a deep depression and her whole life changes. Kaito did leave a number for her to call but will she really call it? Rated T cause I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 15 YEARS AGO

"Haruhi, look!" A blue haired boy crouching by the green river bank called towards a brunette girl.

"What is it kaito?" Haruhi responds while bounding toward him with a cage of frogs. Kaito loved collecting stuff like this, he is so immature. Although Kaito was older than Huruhi, it seemed as though she was more responsible than he was.

"I found a frog!" He cheers.

"Cool! Put it in the cage and we will take them home later!"

"Sounds good!"

15 YEARS LATER

"What do you mean he is dead?!" Haruhi gasps. The police officer had a stern look on his face. Haruhi's father wouldn't be home for another two hours but she doesn't want to be alone after the cop leaves.

"Where you close to Mr. Kaito Hatsune?" The officer asked.

"We are very close. I was his fiance. Our parents planned it but after awhile we got to love each other." She answers tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. He left a letter on his desk. It was addressed to you." He handed her the envelope concealing the letter.

"Wha?" She opened it cautiously. Inside was a note. A tiny worn out note. It said:

If we ever get separated in anyway, including death,

please call this number.

00-01

"Does this mean anything to you?" The officer asked.

"No, I don't even think this is an actual phone number." Haruhi answers in dismay.

"Well, if you need anything call my business phone number and ask for me, Officer Lister." He hands her his card.

"Thank you Officer Lister." She took the card with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. With that the officer left Haruhi in her own gloom.

AT THE HOST CLUB

"You had a fiance Huruhi?" The bright eyed Tamaki asked astonished.

"Yeah, can we stop talking about it please?" Haruhi muttered. The 6 young men surrounding her were concerned about the girl who was forced to join a host club with a debt hanging over her head. She showed them the note earlier and only got the same questions from them than her own. Haruhi hadn't even bother to call the number. She didn't even want to know how he died.

"How did he die if you don't mind me asking..." Tamaki says quieter.

"I didn't ask."

"Why not?" Orange haired twins asked.

"I guess I didn't want to believe kaito was dead but now it would be nice to know." She replied.

"Kaito Hatsune survived by his parents, brother and sister (Miku and Mikuo), cousin Zatsune Miku and his fiance Haruhi Fujioka alongside of her father, Ranka." Kyouya pipes up reading the daily newspaper aloud then reads,"shot in the head at 3:47 in the morning. Was rushed to the hospital but died on the way there in the ambulance. Do I need to read the rest of the obituary?"

"Kyoya let me see that paper." Tamaki demanded taking the newspaper from the outstretched hand of the darked haired Kyouya wearing glasses. Haruhi's eyes grew serious as she read over Tamaki's shoulder then they filled with tears once again. Turns out the rest of his family died in a car crash just days afterwards.

"I know you won't want to but we have to let the guest in or we will have a riot on our hands." Tamaki tries to soothes.

"Yeah let them in." Haruhi wipes the tears off her face as they get into position and the giant pink double doors open.

The Host Club is Open for Business.

SOMEWHERE AT A SCIENCE LAB

"How's the new VOCALOID coming along Meiko?" Master asks a woman with short brown hair and wearing a red top and shirt.

"I don't know," Meiko replies."His numbers have been up and down constantly. His mind seems worried."

"Hmm... well keep up the good work." Master turns to leave, but Meiko stops him.

"You promised me beer." Meiko teases, Master just smiled.

**I don't own Vocaloid or OHSHC **


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi I am sorry for your loss." A squealing fangirl says turning serious.

"It's Ok ladies. I know exactly where he is. Heaven." Haruhi answer trying not to cry from all the talk about her fiance, who the girls think he is just a really close friend. The girls surrounding her squealed and hugged Huruhi. I don't need your sympathy I just want kaito back, she told herself. She wasn't trying to charm the girls by saying it like that it's just she needs more customers to get out of this hellhole.

After her hosting duties were over, haruhi turns and yells,"Tamaki senpai I'm going home!"

"Bye daughter see you tomorrow!" He squeals running and giving her a hug.

"Sempai tomorrow is saturday." Haruhi has gotten used to tamaki's cluelessness and gets over the fact that tamaki is a complete idiot. In a flash tamaki sulks in a corner crouched hugging his knees."Honestly sempai get a calendar."

TIME SKIP

It has been 5 months since kaito died and Haruhi can't stand the fact that he isn't here anymore. Haruhi sobs before bed on occasion and sometimes skips class to cry on the roof where the garden club usually meets. She has been getting over him and is trying to move on and not think about calling the so called number. She was doing fine until one day Kyoya asked her if she called the number yet and Haruhi bursted into tears. She couldn't hold it in much longer so she hid in the back room of the club and stayed there. And with Kyoya's heartless soul added fifty request to her debt, which made Haruhi yell:

"Why don't you rip out my heart and brain and sell it on the internet so I won't feel this pain and you will get your stupid 8 million yen!"

Which made Kyouya snidely remark,"Of course I couldn't do that, it would be to gross."

Haruhi glared at him and went home.

Haruhi had heartache and depression she started to go to a psychologist but that didn't help and neither did tamaki. Tamaki was always trying to give her gifts and taking her on trips that would be fun for her. She only punched him in the face yelling leave me alone. Soon Haruhi started to not want to go to school or expose her secret of being a girl but she knew she had to go to school and she couldn't expose herself or she couldn't pay her debt. The only thing that she could think of is fully become a tranny, thats right a full out tranny but no surgery of course. She bought some athletic tape to body bind her chest, keep her hair short, and wear clothes that didn't look like a girl would ever want to wear ever.

When she went shopping on saturday everyone stared but Haruhi kept a full blank expression, she looked around the small grocery store for her groceries. She made herself look more like a boy by not making her eyes wide by dropping them and making herself look angry. It was hard at first but figured out a way to get it.

Her wardrobe changed drastically also, all she owned now we're pants and graphic T shirts. She got rid of all the girly clothes and toys and objects that didn't have meaning for and that wasn't very much. She bought some new baseball caps and started wearing big pants and boxers. Her vocabulary had to change to. Haruhi started talk with slang that upsetted Tamaki very much. In fact Tamaki was for spreading Haruhi's femininity and making her more like a girl. When the hosts came on a surprise visit to her apartment they freaked. Her room was no longer pink but a dark shades of blue and black. There were no frilly things such as flowers and other girly stuff hanging around, not like there was any in the first place. Haruhi still kept the house looking like women lived there and now it looks like boys took over and wrecked the place. It was still very clean but it didn't have that homey girly feel to it any more. Instead of the mat and coffee table they were used to set an armchair and two bean bags sitting right in front of a tv. Haruhi's room was a total mess like any other guys room. There was leftover pizza in a box laying on the floor, homework was scattered and the bed looked like it hasn't been made since the Japanese New Year. Haruhi thought it was way easier only to clean when it is completely necessary. She decided to clean once a season and twice if it is spring cleaning. Sometimes she wondered if this was a mistake but she didn't care about much anymore. At least she still does her own laundry. Her father, Tamaki and Ranka, are worried if this is their own fault and are worried for what will happen to Haruhi when she has to face the real world and get a job. Although she keeps up with her homework and keeps her scholarship but instead of her usual A's she started to drop to B's B-'s and B+'s which worried Ranka and the host club very much. Haruhi has managed to find trouble as far as fights to stealing to back talking her teachers she's been getting into much trouble and has found herself two saturday detentions. They were happy she wasn't doing drugs. At the host club her type was changed from the natural to the bad boy. The girls that visit the host club were confused by the sudden change of Haruhi's behavior. They wanted the old Haruhi back but some liked the new Haruhi and requested her over and over again. They had a lot of questions about why she changed so drastically and so soon. Her response was usually the same:

"So I can be with girls that are cute and aren't prissy and know what they really want in a guy."

That answer got her squeals and more requests. But to the other hosts except kyouya and mori thought she just turned into a jerk alongside a guy. Tamaki had many theories of Haruhi's drastic change:

1: It isn't Haruhi but her clone who was made by aliens

2: Haruhi was brainwashed into thinking she was a boy by aliens

3: Haruhi is mentally ill after being abducted by aliens and replaced by a robot

This made the twins laugh in his face and say:

"I think she just got really upset about the death of her fiance and decided to change because she deluded herself into thinking she can't love another man so why not girls. And why are you so obsessed with aliens lately?" In fact the twins were exactly right and surprisingly in unison for that whole sentence. Haruhi didn't want to love any other man than kaito so she has been flirting with every cute girl she sees.]

**I do not own Vocaloid or OHSHC**


	3. Chapter 3

One day something strange happened, she saw something that could never happen, something she shouldn't have, she saw...

(The author was attacked by a giant pedobear and will probably not be writing for a while and is sorry for leaving you hanging. This A/N was done by temporary coauthor. Thank you for understanding and I'll call the standby!)

It was a bright sunny day. Haruhi needed to do some grocery shopping so she headed down to the store. In her normal boy attire containing the normal cargo shorts and the plain blue t shirt. Haruhi started to wonder when was the last time she bought milk. Tuesday? Anyway... Haruhi finished her shopping, and she found some cool aviator sunglasses, and headed home. She walked down the street to her apartment but something caught her eye. Peeking over the top of the fence to her right was blue hair. She didn't see Not a whole head just the .h That was strange. The only person she knew with blue hair was... Uh ho.. Haruhi freezes in her tracks and realizes its Kaito. WHAT!? Kaito is dead and according to todays paper so is his family from a house fire. As he rounds the fence Huruhi quickly puts on her new shades. It's him it's kaito with his little sister Miku. What is going on here?! How can they still be alive?! Haruhi thought confused all I have to do is make sure he doesn't notice me. I mean it would be kind of strange to see your ex fiance in total tranny mode not in school.

Haruhi looked away while Kaito and Miku walk past. She hoped he wouldn't notice her. Kaito freezes, but just for a moment. Then he continues walking. Thank God.

**Sorry its a short chapter but that means I can upload 2 chapters today! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed! Thanks loli-dragon12!**


	4. Chapter 4

AT THE HOST CLUB

"Tamaki if you don't stop trying to get me into that dress I swear I will light you on fire!" a very pissed of Haruhi screams at a begging Tamaki who is now in his emo corner of the room pouting.

Kyouya appears out of nowhere like the shadow king does many times,"Haruhi try not to yell at Tamaki when the guests arrive." He says in that evil way of his. Haruhi just glares at him.

"Hey can I ask you guys a question?" Haruhi says blankly.

"You just did." The twins say at the same time.

Haruhi shoots a two daggers at them and say,"Something strange happened to me when I went to the market the other day I saw Kaito and Miku walking together happily. Is that even possible for them to be alive?"

The all gasped even kyouya and mori. Kyouya mumbled to himself,"Just as I thought."

"What is it Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

"Well lets say your fiance has become something known as a VOCALOID."

"A WHAT-?" Everyone says at the the same time (except mori of course).

"A VOCALOID. VOCALOID is a highly important electronic company. They have successfully put human emotions, voices, looks, and personalities to a robot. First they take a recently deceased civilian and use their features but add a very nice singing voice. I have kept my eye on Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku lately. The rest of their family as well." The host club just stood blankly at him like he just spoke english (A/N :P ).

"Haruhi you are going to have to call that number now." Tamaki added in suddenly serious for a moment.

"But sempai-"

"This is the only way you will know for sure that they are still alive."

**Yay! 2 chapters in one day! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi sat on her bed staring at her cellphone and the note. She finally built up the courage after what seemed like hours and picked up her cellphone. With each button she pressed came a tone. 00-01 call. Then came the usual buzzing as it rang.

Haruhi was scared. She didn't know what would happen. Nothing could have prepared her for this sudden strange moment in her life. Maybe the phone will just keep ringing forever and no one will answer. Its as if she wants no one to answer. She doesn't want to believe that some strange scientist took away his afterlife even if he will live forever.

"Hello?" A voice answered and she froze. What could she say? Should she say hello back or just hang up? What if he left a wrong number and that voice on the other side of the phone wasn't his? Is it too late for her to hang up now? "Uh hello? Anyone there?"

"K-Kaito?"

AT THE HOST CLUB

"I called the number." Haruhi said as she slumped into the couch.

"So was it him?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Haruhi you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Tamaki suggested.

"He told me not to worry anymore and just forget about him. He said he didn't want to watch me suffer but I can't stop thinking about someone who has always been there for me and who I have loved." All haruhi could do was stare blankly in front of her. She didn't want to see the look on her fellow host's faces and certainly didn't want to answer anymore questions from them.

"Well we should probably open up." Kyoya broke through the silence.

"Yeah..." Was all they could answer.

The Host Club is Now Open for Business.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" One of her regular customers asked.

"Nothing princess. Sorry to worry you." Haruhi half heartedly replied. The ladies frowned but continued chatting. They asked Haruhi the usual questions but got little reply from her. Depression seemed to smack Haruhi in the face every time she saw a smiling face. Surely, she thought, I could be happy to but I guess my fairy tale is coming to an end. She always thought that her love for kaito was like a fairy tale and he would always be her knight in shining armor but all that has changed.

Then the door opened. It opened ever so slowly making it creak. The whole room turned their heads to see who would enter. First was a tiff of blue hair then came the whole head along with a blue scarf and a long white blue rimmed coat. Kaito entered the host club. Haruhi froze in surprise and shock as well as the rest of the hosts. Soon Haruhi ran across the room and kept into his arms crashing their lips together. Girls gasped and squealed behind them as Kaito held Haruhi and spun them in circles. When they broke from the kiss Haruhi whispered, "Why did you leave me?"

"I am sorry Haruhi. I never thought it would be a huge impact on your life. I can be so selfish." They smiled and kissed again.

Haruhi thought of how corny the scene may look but she didn't care. Her fairy tail was back in place.

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE...**

**So this is the end... I might just cry :') nah... anyway comment if you want a sequel! and tell me if I am spelling their names right! Thanks for all the R&R's!**


End file.
